Eternal Curse
by Jessicagggi
Summary: A village full of priests, Warning Contains bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Curse

* * *

I do not own any of the characters, except my Un-named character.

_Mind talking_

_

* * *

_

Death Beseech Me!

You'd think that I was normal, my eyes tell a different tale, my mark. Let's start from the top, shall we?

My story begins from 5 years ago.

I live in a village of priests'; at least that's what I'm lead to believe. 13 years of my life, I endure beatings, and banishment. I've never heard news about my mother, and my father abandoned me. I have no name.

When they feed me, it's still not enough; I am trapped in a room. I can't ever remember seeing the outside world, and if you ask me what trust was, I wouldn't know. I mean I don't even know why they keep me here, they've never told me, and I've never actually done anything.

'This is unfair' something said.

"What is?" I asked aloud.

'They trap you here because of me'

"Why? Who are you?" I asked curiously, suddenly feeling dizzy, it went black. Well not really as black as it used to be. I appear in this room, much like normal, but this one didn't have a door, and I wasn't alone. "Hello? Where am I?"

From behind, making me jump, was the voice from earlier, 'this is your mind, and hell it is boring!'

"For the last time, who are you?"

'I am you' spoke the voice of some lady with red hair, eye's and kimono as white as light.

"How can I tell, I've never seen myself." I muttered.

'Doesn't matter, I've been sleeping for 13 years it's time to play soon'

"What..." I said as I left that room, but brushed it off as hallucinating. I was given more food again, it still didn't taste like anything, and normally the person only puts it through when I sleep but this time they just put it in the door.

I heard them speaking about something called a 'curse' then, when I approached the door, I heard them say 'it killed its mother'. My heart began to hurt, and then my body began to feel as though it was on fire, and the voice appeared again.

'Told ya! It's time to play!' When suddenly I was back in that windowless room again, the door less room. Without any reasonable escape, I sat down, in the dark, but surprisingly warm room. I could feel the time, as though it was slipping by, when finally, I was pulled out of the room, just to find myself staring over countless headless, bodies, covered in blood. Terrified, I stood gaping at all the bodies, not understanding what happened. The villagers ran, shouting curses, calling me things like 'accursed', 'retched' and 'monster'.

After two lonely nights, the villagers returned, with their vengeance. They shut me away for another two days, till they took me out onto a stand, it was very strange, it was kind of rectangular, but missing the bottom, I was nailed by my hands to the top corners, my feet were tied together, and my neck was tied to the top very tight. It didn't hurt, I didn't even bleed. What was left for me? A gawking town, that was so desperate to get rid of me they even tried to burn me. Absolutely nothing changed.

For two years, I hung there, when the village began to die from some kind of disease. They tried to blame me. How could I do anything but wish for my own demise? It didn't come, no matter how hard I wished, but one by one half of the village died.


	2. I'm not a doll!

Eternal Curse

I do not own any of the characters, except my Un-named character.

_Mind talking_

_

* * *

_

I'm not a doll!

Word of the village seemed to be spreading, hearing people walk by me obviously talking about me. Everyone thought that it was my fault people were dying, yet I have done nothing to harm them.

Soon my Eighteenth would come around, three years of my supposed death. It poses a question, if they think I'm killing people, why don't they treat me like how they did before, when no one was dying. Obviously they are too stupid, or just being reluctant. Even now, they all avoid me even the thing inside me has been ignoring me! It sucks, being well and truly alone, it's all that's happened through my pitiful life. All that there is to see is the horrid village symbol, burning slowly into my consciousness, burning to no end. One day, it blew out. That day was my birthday, the day when I was freed.

I could hear screaming, peoples loud cries of pain and anguish, then suddenly people at my feet, begging me to help them. Others around me were blaming me, for what exactly? I couldn't hear. I ran with everything I had into the smoke. The entity still ignored me as I screamed for it to answer. I was officially running into battle blind.

Everything was covered in blood, the buildings were charred, and two people, unscathed in black and red clouded cloaks were staring. Confused, I felt as though I was going to explode or even combust into a million pieces. I could feel the same pain and terror that I had unintentionally inflicted on the village. Under pressure, I shook, totally freaking out and nearly breaking down.

"Hey Itachi isn't that the reason we're here?" a blue man questioned humorously as though he didn't already know the answer.

"Hn" grunted the other man, with red blaring eyes, which freaked me out more than I already was. Deciding that running might be my best choice, I took off in the opposite direction, not that I'd run before, I tripped. I stumbled to get back onto my feet as both men appeared in my line of sight. "Why would you be looking for me?" I whined, trying to gain my breath.

Completely and rudely ignoring me, "She isn't as powerful as the rumour portrayed, is she still of some use to us? Maybe we should kill her."

Butting in stupidly, "I don't die" I spat out with such tremendous hatred for the men, and for the impact of what I said. Both men looked towards each other, then the blue man threw me over his should in one swift movement, as though I was nothing more than a doll. "Let me go!" I screamed, with everything I had, which wasn't a lot. _Please help me! Why won't you talk to me!_

'_You never accepted it'_

"What didn't I accept?" the men kept walking, but were eyeing me up weirdly.

'_That we are the same'_

"Well you do sound male..." I said laughing aloud.

'_In all truth, I am, but as I'm a part of you, I'm part female'_

"Wow thanks for clearing that up" I laughed sarcastically.

'_Yeah, well at least I'm not a doll' the entity spat._

Annoyed and slightly disturbed, I yelled "I am not a doll". This made the shark man, in confusion loosen his grip, as I suddenly felt stronger, and I sprinted off until I found a cave. "You helped me didn't you?"

'_Yeah, but you should be careful' the entity had a quirky voice 'it'll cost you'_

Laughing, and burning, ran through my head. My whole body heated to the point of boiling, I curled up in pain. "ARGGHHHHH" screaming and writhing, my body shook, "I will not be your doll, _I am my own person_" I squeaked out.

'_When you need me, you will be my doll'_


	3. Hanging in there

Eternal Curse Chapter 3

* * *

Hanging in there

It's been two day of sitting here. This stupid cave which had a pool of water made from the condensed fluids that dripped of the ceiling. *Splash* *drip* I went without food while I sat here. So annoying, so terrifyingly annoying, I thought the people would have found me, my over sense of paranoia is annoying. I decided to go to the closest village, happens to be my village, but it's not like the people would stay in one place. I want to know what happened to the rest of them.

Running out of the cave, through the forest, stumbling on my way, I began to see my village. Strangely, lots of people were in the village, none of them were villagers at all. Suddenly some person pops up wearing a bird mask, and asked me to 'state my business'.

"I live here, but managed to escape from the attack" I said, blatantly staring at the dead and rubble of my village. 'You can't really call it your village anymore' my entity spoke up. "Hn"

The bird person walked away from me and beckoned me forward seeing as I didn't follow him the first time. He took me to someone who seemed to be in charge, this guy had a blonde hyper idiot to his left, a blacked haired belly showing idiot to the right, a pink haired loudmouth to the right of the black haired, and a silvery grey haired with a band and symbol covering his eye. The bird dude spoke to the one eyed dude what I said, and then the dude asked "What did they look like?"

"Well, they both wore cloaks with red clouds, one was blue…" I stopped to take in the look on their faces "the other had freaky red eyes."

"Akatsuki" the main man said, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

When I had felt something right beside me, I looked over to see the blond looking strangely like a fox. "Kawii" I said what I thought aloud by accident. The blonds eyes seemed to flash with red and I knew he was like me. "You're like me" I said sadly, staring into his surprised eyes.

"What!" all of them interrupted my thoughts.

"Something controls you, talking to you, like me!" I said happy to find someone like me. Thought I wasn't sure what it was, but I continued anyway "It's not a good thing. It hurts people."

They all turned to one another, the look on their faces passed too quickly. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves" Said one eye dude. "I am Hatake Kakashi, this is Haruno Sakura, and Sai" he said pointing from him, to the girl, to the belly guy.

"Hello, my name is…my name…uh I don't have one" I squeaked shying away from them, this was my first proper conversation and I didn't know my name.

Kakashi seemed to think for a bit but then spoke softly "You truly are the demon of this village, it was cruel of them to lock you away since birth, not to mention they executed you and you didn't die, then suddenly they all started dying" to Sakura this all seemed too new, even Naruto seemed a little surprised. During their little stare fest, I tried to run off, but Sai got in my way. "It wasn't my fault! If they hadn't locked me up I wouldn't have lost control! I could have learnt to control it" I said glaring my eyes flashing, very negatively.

Naruto looked me right in the eye "you've had it bad, even what I went through wasn't this bad, but please just listen to us, One day, with my Demon I will become Hokage and get the respect of my Village! Believe it!"

"Uh…not to be rude or anything, but I have nowhere to go now, those A-Ka-Tsu-Ki as you call them will probably still be hunting me…" glaring at Sai for being in my way still, and being too close "Wait, did you say demon?" I asked staring at Naruto.

"He has a demon, and by the sounds of it, so do you. Why don't you come to Konoha" Kakashi interrupted Naruto with a look that surprised me, one of sorrow, not of hatred like I had received from my own villagers.

"Okay" I said without pause, I finally have a family!

"Good we leave tomorrow" Kakashi said, as Sai moved out of my way I walked slowly, almost stiffly out of the tent, my mind wandering a hundred miles a minute. When I snapped out of my trance, I was stood in front of the place where I was supposed to have died. Kakashi who seemed to like to state the obvious a little too much interrupted my thoughts again "they tried to hand you here. Why stand here?"

"Felt like it, so what happens once I go to Konoha?" I asked a little teary eyed,

"Our Hokage will look for signs as to why you survived other than your demon, and then she'll give you somewhere to stay"

"Aren't you a little worried my demon will get out of hand?" I asked staring at his face.

"Don't worry, I have an idea" he replied lazily, reading his icha icha paradise book.

"hn" I turned and walked around the village taking note of every dead body, of every broken building, of everything that was what I had once lived in. 'Enjoying their pain?' My demon cackled. "It's sickening!" I whispered angrily. 'It's funny!' cackled the demon some more. "Leave me alone!" I retorted and spun to see a masked man behind, I walked away before he could ask me about it. "I'm NEVER asking for YOUR help ever again!" I screamed while running through the forest. 'Why? Because I can control you!' It said, answering its own semi-question. "Hell yeah" I growled as I punched a tree, resulting in a broken fist.


End file.
